1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to shielding devices and, particularly, to a detachable shielding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Shielding devices are usually used in electronic devices to shield internal electronic components from electromagnetic interference (EMI).
FIGS. 4 and 5 show a typical shielding device 10 including a frame 12 secured on a printed circuit board 11 and a shielding enclosure 13. Two latching domes 121 protrude from a peripheral wall of the frame 12. The shielding enclosure 13 includes a cover portion 131 having a peripheral wall 132. The peripheral wall 132 defines holes 133 to latch the latching domes 121. Gaps 134 are defined through the peripheral wall 132 adjacent to the holes 133. To remove the latched enclosure 13 from the frame 12, a tool may be inserted into the gaps 134 to separate the peripheral wall 132 from the outer peripheral wall of the frame 12 and disengage the latching domes 121 out of the holes 133.
However, the electronic components on the printed circuit board 10 are arranged closely to each other and the gaps 134 are usually small. Thus, it is difficult to properly insert the tool into the gap 134.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.